Many devices are known for spraying liquid during production processes that use the method of pneumatic spraying and belong to jet devices. Jet devices are those where a process of exchanging kinetic energy from one flow to another takes place by immediate mixing. Despite a variety of jet device constructions the following basic elements can be noted: an active nozzle, a mixing chamber, a diffusor, an input part of the throat for passive flow, which is usually made in the form of a confusor (New reference book for chemist and technologist. Processes and apparatuses for chemical technology, part 1, St. Peterburg, ANO NPO “Professional”, 2004, on page 405). A disadvantage of such devices is the inhomogeneity of the resulting mixture, i.e. diameter of particles vary widely and the particle size distribution is very non-uniform. For example, there are not many large particles but they have the most part of fuel mass (Morozov K. A. Matuhin L. N. Feeding systems of modern petrol engines, Manual, MADI, M., 1988, on page 7).
One device is known from inventor's certificate of USSR N2797783 of 1981. The device comprises air-supply and fluid-supply systems, a spray chamber with input and output pipes, sprayers and a liquid collector. Sprayers are chordally installed in the spray chamber. Disadvantages of this device are high aerodynamic resistance, large size and high material consumption, and impossibility of production of a homogeneous coarse-dispersion mixture. The following cause these disadvantages. The cylindrical part of the spray chamber, where sprayers are chordally installed, enforces rotary moving gas inside the chamber. It results in high aerodynamic resistance in comparison with laminar unidirectional gas flow. The spray chamber has to measure a certain size to set up rotary movement of a gas flow. It is necessary to enlarge the diameter of the cylindrical part in order to reduce aerodynamic resistance. The large size of the device predetermines its high material consumption. When a gas flow is moving in a rotary manner, particles of all sizes except the smallest ones are collected on the internal side of the chamber. The smallest particles are held in the rotary gas flow, not for their low sedimentation velocity, which is determined by the relation of aerodynamic forces to mass of a particle, but due to mechanism of Brownian movements acting, as it is known, on particles of sizes that do not exceed many times the sizes of gas molecules.
One more device is known from inventor's certificate of USSR N2246200 of 1969 (point 2). The device comprises a case, a water sprayer and a water collector connected to the water sprayer. The water sprayer is made in the form of a set of pipes with perforated sides. Pipes are placed in the case and are parallel to the air flow direction. A disadvantage of this device is inhomogeneity of the resulting mixture. The following cause this disadvantage. A liquid goes out of the end faces and many apertures in the pipe sides. A liquid is broken down into particles of various sizes that are carried away so it forms a set of spray cones. Sectors with prevailing large, medium and small particles can be found in every spray cone except spray cones from the pipe end faces. Many spray cones overlay one upon another in an irregular way and form a flow of a liquid spray where particles of various sizes are distributed uniformly. As a result, large, medium and small particles are collected in a nonselective way on the sides of the case. The collected particles form, when accumulated, a liquid that is returned for re-spraying.
The most similar to technical essence of the inventive method is the method for spraying liquid (prototype), described in the book Morozov K. A. Matuhin L. N. Feeding systems of modern petrol engines, Manual, MADI, M., 1988, on page 7. The method consists in injecting liquid at an angle into a gas flow. A disadvantage of the method is inhomogeneity of the resulting mixture that increases fuel consumption in internal combustion engines because of incomplete combustion of large particles of fuel.
The most similar to technical essence of the inventive device is the device for spraying liquid (prototype), described in the book Dmitrievskij A. V., Kamenev V. F. Automobile carburetors. M: Mechanical engineering, 1990, on pages 76-77. The device comprises a body with an internal channel, which is made in the form of a Venturi pipe, and a spray nozzle placed in the narrow part of the internal channel at an angle to the gas flow direction. A disadvantage of this device is inhomogeneity of the resulting mixture that increases fuel consumption in internal combustion engines because of incomplete combustion of large particles of fuel.